


Ain't It Fun

by tinycrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi Threesomes Week, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrows/pseuds/tinycrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe he won’t notice?” Kuroo jokes, poking at their curry with a chopstick and wondering if anyone else in the world has ever made curry that’s congealed and <i>wobbles</i>. “Who knew cooking would be this hard?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't It Fun

Kuroo's used to home cooked meals. Coming back from class, sitting down with Bokuto and Daichi in front of the TV, and eating something hot and freshly made -- it was just rule of thumb since they'd all moved in together. And Kuroo likes the routine, figures it's probably the healthiest one he's had since moving away from home to start university, but lately Kuroo has completely taken advantage of it. He doesn't even realize how much work Daichi puts into cooking until he's suddenly not there, too busy holed up in the library to rush home and cook dinner for his incompetent boyfriends.

It’s been a week since the last time Daichi cooked, and Kuroo is faced with a dilemma: either he and Bokuto stick to their old ways of eating instant ramen and drinking beer, or he can cook dinner. At first, instant ramen is like greeting an old friend, remembering the fun you had together and getting reacquainted. But by now, Kuroo thinks instant ramen is more like remembering how much that friend sucked, and how you’d moved onto cooler and better friends--he's had enough.

So after wrestling Bokuto into what he figures is a foolproof plan, and spending hours the night before looking for a recipe--in between cute cat videos and tweeting their friends dirty food related innuendos--they go forward with their mission to win Daichi back from his studying with their own home cooked meal. 

Easier said than done.

“Dude, we totally fucked this up.”

Bokuto is sitting on the counter, staring at Kuroo with a face stuck somewhere between being horrified and impressed. On one hand, Kuroo wants to laugh because only Bokuto would be impressed with how they completely and utterly _destroyed_ what was supposed to be their dinner. On the other hand, Daichi is expected back at their apartment in less than twenty minutes, and Kuroo can feel a slight panic settling itself in somewhere behind his ribs.

“Maybe he won’t notice?” Kuroo jokes, poking at their curry with a chopstick and wondering if anyone else in the world has ever made curry that’s congealed and _wobbles_. “Who knew cooking would be this hard?”

Bokuto’s hand jumps up at the speed of light, his butt bouncing up and down on the counter like a student trying to get the teacher to notice them. “I did! Don’t you remember me saying, ‘Kuroo, we don’t know how to cook, this is a dumb idea’? That was me.”

“Y’know, somehow I don’t recall that.”

“Seriously? It was _yesterday_.”

“Huh, really? You sure you weren’t talking to yourself again, Bo?”

“You’re making me really miss Daichi,” Bokuto huffs, already sporting a cute little pout when Kuroo turns back to smirk at him. “Do you remember him, at least? The _good_ boyfriend?”

"Let me think...does he have brown eyes, thighs for days, and an ass that just won't quit?"

Bokuto bites back a laugh, like he doesn't want to give in so easily when Kuroo had been teasing him just a second ago, and just stares at him with his bottom lip still jutted forward. And that pout--Kuroo has only ever admitted to himself and maybe once to Daichi when they were drunk--is one of his weaknesses. It's almost always used when Bokuto wants something, whether it's praise or his choice of film on movie night, and it always ends up with Kuroo wanting to kiss it right off his face. 

So he does. 

He leans in and nips at Bokuto's bottom lip, sucking the pout between his lips before it finally crumbles and Kuroo's being pulled in closer. He tastes like sunshine and the laughter that's still trapped behind his lips, something so familiar to Kuroo that he couldn't remember when there was a time in his life that he didn't know the way Bokuto's kisses tasted. In comparison--Kuroo muses as Bokuto’s hands slide up into his hair--kissing Daichi is completely different. It still feels new, even after a year of being together, and Kuroo loves that. He thinks it’s like a cigarette after sex: a buzz chasing a high, leaving him boneless and sated before making him crave it all over again. It's something he's definitely become addicted to, and he knows Bokuto feels the same way.

“Yeah, I like the good boyfriend,” Kuroo says with a smile when he pulls back, leaving a kiss on Bokuto’s nose before going back to the stove. “That’s why we’re doing this, yeah? To remind him we’re pretty and can’t cook for ourselves.”

“You think he’s gonna be pissed?”

"Maybe? But only because I'm ninety-five percent sure I completely wrecked his favorite pan."

Bokuto snorts, jumping off the counter to come get a better look at their disaster. “We suck, man.”

“It’s fucking _curry rice_ \--how did we screw up so bad?” Kuroo wonders aloud, realizing he hasn’t actually tasted the rice yet and figures maybe it’s not as bad as the curry: **it is**. “It’s crunchy...we made crunchy rice. Somewhere, my mother is crying.”

“We could just tell Daichi we wanted different uh...textures? To wow his palette.”

“That bullshitting degree is really working out for you, huh?”

Bokuto smiles likes it’s the best compliment he’s ever received. “You think?”

“Well, if nothing else, we demolished the stereotype that all Asians know how to cook rice,” Kuroo jokes, making them both laugh. “But seriously, what are we going to do? I promised Daichi we’d have dinner when he got back, and all we have is,” he waves his hands around with a frustrated groan, “ _this_.”

Looking at Bokuto, he watches as he raises a hand to his chin, tapping it with a finger as if contemplating something much deeper than ruined curry rice. It takes a few minutes, long enough for Kuroo to shove things in the sink, and then Bokuto lets out a shout that only gives Kuroo a _mild_ heart attack. “I’ve got it! C’mon, this is totally gonna work!”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow when Bokuto’s fingers fall to his waist, already unfastening his belt and trying to pull it through the loops. “Somehow, I don’t think I trust you right now.”

“Just shut up and take off your shirt.”

\---

Daichi comes home a little later to an empty apartment. Even after a loud, “I’m home!”, he doesn’t hear a reply and starts to worry that Kuroo and Bokuto forgot he was actually coming home.

He’s had a long night, or rather, he’s had a long month; finals and his part-time job on the weekends mixed with Kuroo and Bokuto’s own schedules means that he’s seen his boyfriends maybe twice in the past two weeks. It’s been miserable, and lonely, and Daichi just wants to take a warm bath and sleep in between them until he feels like facing the world again.

Though, once he’s got his coat hung up and he’s toed off his shoes, Daichi still doesn’t hear anyone. He calls out again, only to be greeted with silence, and walks into the kitchen where he figured they _had_ to have been at some point. It smells a bit like burnt food when he gets closer to the stove, and that’s when he sees what is in the sink.

“I knew you couldn’t cook,” he says almost fondly, wondering what the chunky thing is supposed to be in one of the pans. “Good thing I’m smart.”

Sliding a bag of takeout on the counter, Daichi finally hears signs of life somewhere in the back of the apartment followed by quick footsteps down the hall. He barely has time to turn around when Bokuto’s arms are suddenly wrapped around him tightly, his face nuzzling into Daichi’s hair and his lips pressing to the crown of his head.

“Oh thank god you’re back, you smell so good.”

Daichi laughs a little, returning the hug and feeling himself relax for the first time this week. “Is that dinner in the sink?”

“Ah, yeah, so...turns out me and Kuroo don’t know how to cook.”

He doesn’t even try to reel back his sarcasm. “ _Really?_ Who would have thought? I mean, two guys who only come into the kitchen for snacks and to grope my ass while I make dinner _can’t cook_? I’m in shock.” 

Bokuto barks out a laugh, squeezing Daichi even tighter before pulling back to look at him. "At least we tried, I guess. Besides, most of it was Kuroo’s fault, he never listens...so just blame him."

“Where is he, anyway? Hiding in shame?” Daichi asks, seemingly reminding Bokuto that he didn’t follow him into the kitchen. Bokuto just looks around, as if he expected Kuroo to suddenly materialize beside them, before leaving Daichi alone again to go find him. 

Grabbing some paper plates so he can avoid doing dishes, Daichi starts serving up dinner only to turn and see the both of them coming back. Though, Daichi notices as his fingers go straight to squeezing the bridge of his nose, Bokuto’s the only one still wearing clothes. For some reason that is beyond Daichi, Kuroo is standing there in nothing but an apron, smirking like he always does as the tips of Daichi’s ears turn hot.

"I figured  _I_ could be dinner," Kuroo says in an all too familiar sly tone, usually saved to tease and torture Daichi in the bedroom. Right now though, Daichi can't figure out how Kuroo makes something _so_ stupid still look  _so_ good. He's all slick words and long limbs, crossing the kitchen before noticing that Daichi had brought food home for them. “Oh...is that grilled mackerel?”

Daichi is not entirely sure where he should be looking. Part of him definitely wants to get his fill of Kuroo just standing there like he's some sort of ridiculous eye candy, but another remembers that he's hungry, so he settles on looking at Bokuto instead. Bokuto's getting _his_  fill though, eyes trained on Kuroo's bare ass from behind, and Daichi has to clear his throat to get his attention. “Did you really think this was going to help?”

Bokuto’s face breaks out into his usual sunshine-filled smile when he shrugs and lays a sharp _smack!_ on Kuroo’s bare ass. “Guy can’t cook, but at least he's pretty."

“I can’t leave you two alone together, can I? Otherwise, _this_ ,” Daichi sighs, gesturing towards Kuroo and still not fully looking at him, “is just going to keep happening, isn’t it?”

Kuroo’s smirk grows sharper as he comes closer, throwing his arms around Daichi’s neck and resting their foreheads together. “Got any special requests for next time?” He teases, waggling his eyebrows as Daichi roll his eyes with a breathy laugh.

“You’re an idiot, you know that? You both are."

His answer is a kiss; chaste at first before Kuroo’s tongue swipes at the seam of Daichi’s lips and he remembers how much he has missed this. Missed the way Kuroo’s fingers brush along his jaw, holding him close and giving him a deeply thorough kiss that sinks all the way down to Daichi’s toes. And he’s missed the way that Bokuto always comes up behind him, big hands running up and down his sides as he presses his own warm kisses to the side of his neck.

“Welcome home, Daichi,” Bokuto whispers against his ear, giving it a little nibble as he sighs happily and pulls back from Kuroo.

“I’m home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for Daichi Threesomes Week on tumblr! I figured I'd do something cute and fluffy before diving headfirst into depravity later in the week lol, so I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
